(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is presently one of the most widely used flat panel displays. It includes two display panels on which a field generating electrode, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, is formed and a liquid crystal layer that is inserted therebetween, and it generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to thereby determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and display an image by controlling polarization of incident light.
Among the various liquid crystal displays, there is a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display in which long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged to be vertical to upper and lower display panels when electric fields are not applied. This vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display is spotlighted because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle.
Meanwhile, to obtain quick response speed while realizing a wide viewing angle, a method of adding a reactive mesogen to the alignment layer or the liquid crystal layer in order to create a pretilt has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.